Now You're Gone
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Someone very close to Raven is leaving. Can she deal with the pain by herself? [RavenOC]


Just a random one-shot.

This story is mostly centered around Raven, but also involves my OC Draco. It's also angsty, which is unusual for me.

Anyway, please enjoy.

(I only own Draco. That's it.)

* * *

Raven sat alone in her room.

He was leaving tonight. Nothing she could say or do could stop him.

_Not that you'd even tried, _she thought. _He's leaving, and you never even tried to make him stay. He probably thinks you wanted him to go… and now he is._

She looked out her window to see him standing in front of the tower. Just standing there. Why? Shouldn't he have left by now?

A part of Raven wanted to fly down there and stop him, tell him not to leave… but another part knew she couldn't.

He'd made the choice. He wanted to travel the world, train himself to control his powers better. She knew she _couldn't _stop him, and yet… should she?

Raven shook her head. It wasn't her decision. He was leaving, and there was nothing she could—or should –do about it. She just closed the door and sat back down on her bed.

It was over.

Outside, Draco heard Raven's window close. He turned around just in time to catch a brief glimpse of her as she walked away from the window.

She hadn't tried to stop him. It didn't surprise Draco. Raven was not one to show her emotions— she couldn't afford to. He understood that now more than ever.

Didn't mean he was happy about it.

He felt so much closer to Raven than anyone else when they had first met… but now he felt like they were miles apart. He didn't know when or why it had happened exactly. Possibly when he began to consider leaving the Titans. But whenever it was, he knew at some point they began to drift apart.

Apart… funny. Draco hadn't thought they had been drifting apart till now, when he really was leaving.

He had tried so hard to hold onto what he thought he had with Raven, and she did the same. But it was futile. They were just too different.

Raven was serious, logical, and down to Earth. Draco was always making jokes, always thought with his heart more than with his head, and constantly had his head in the clouds.

For awhile, he thought they were a nice contrast. Like Robin and Starfire. But no, they were just too much like opposites.

Draco stared up at her window for another minute and turned away.

He had dreaded this moment ever since he first knew how he felt about Raven. The moment when they said goodbye. And the worst part was, they hadn't actually said goodbye to each-other. They'd avoided it, thinking then they'd never have to. They were wrong. They were saying goodbye one way or another. And to Draco, this way was much harder than any other way he could think of.

But it was too late now.

Draco flew into the sky and away from the tower. Away from the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Away from Raven.

The next morning, Raven got up and walked into the living room.

The others were there, as always, though this morning they were a bit less active. Raven knew it was because they, too, were sad that Draco had left.

Raven managed to make it through the day without showing the pain she felt inside. Anytime Robin or Starfire asked if she was okay, she'd say that she was, and when Beastboy and Cyborg got on her nerves she'd yell at them as though nothing had changed.

But that night Raven walked up to the roof to look at the stars. Something she and Draco did often.

She gazed up and found the constellation of the dragon.

Draco.

It was this group of stars which Draco had gotten his name from. Raven remembered the night they had gazed at this constellation together for the first time. That night… the night they had confessed their feelings.

Raven had cherished that night. She could honestly say it was the best night of her life.

But after all they'd been through, was it worth it?

Raven suddenly felt very strange. It was an uncomfortable feeling… but very familiar.

It was loneliness. The same loneliness she'd felt most of her life. She hadn't felt it in so long though… Beastboy and the other Titans had filled the void in her life, so she never felt it again.

But then Draco came into her life. He had been there just the day before. But now he was gone.

Tears streamed down Raven's face as the full impact of her sorrow hit her. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

She had tried to deny it, to convince herself it wasn't true, but she couldn't. She truly loved Draco.

…And now he was gone.

* * *

There it is. Please review, but no flames.

Thank you


End file.
